Un nuevo planeta
by Dann GV
Summary: Neji Hyuga, un afamado astronauta, es elegido para una expedición a un recién descubierto planeta, donde se enfrentará a varios problemas pero alguien lo ayudara siempre de manera misteriosa... ¿Descubre qué o quién es? [Neji/Tenten] [AU]
1. El comienzo

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia, espero que les agrade. Esta es una idea que me anda rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y por fin la he comenzado, y aunque de momento está algo corta prometo ir haciendo los capítulos un poco más largos, sin más espero que les agrade (A las pocas personas que lean esto)_

 _Este fic está dedicado a_ _ **Leidy RC**_ _, una gran escritora, quien me invito a participar en el Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" Y quien siempre ha dejado su review en cada una de mis historias._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría._

 _Universo Alterno_

Mirando por la ventana de la nave voy apreciando la belleza del espacio, permaneciendo atento en los detalles que hay en el camino a mi destino. Ante mis ojos se posan un sin fin de estrellas, planetas y uno que otro cometa que va pasando por mi rumbo, también, aunque un poco más alejadas, puedo observar nebulosas verdaderamente asombrosas, que van desde tonos rojos, rosas y naranjas hasta colores como el verde y azul; y aún más alejadas se puede apreciar la forma de algunas galaxias.

Ahora mismo me dirijo al planeta Dysomia, el cual recientemente fue descubierto, y en el cual se comenzarán algunas investigaciones sobre si en él se ha desarrollado algún tipo de vida. Yo, Neji Hyuga, soy el encargado de ello, y el primer ser humano en pisar ese nuevo suelo que pronto pasará a ser propiedad de la Tierra.

El viaje ha durado 5 días, soy el único tripulante de esta nave y ahora sólo faltan 7 minutos para el aterrizaje, así que tengo que preparar todo el soporte técnico para que no haya complicaciones para este. He decidido que para esta expedición realizaré anotaciones de cada día que pase en este planeta para que posteriormente pueda servir para nuevas expediciones.

Día 1

El aterrizaje fue todo un éxito, para comenzar con la expedición he empacado lo necesario para sobrevivir por una semana, entre las cosas que llevará la mochila se incluirá esta agenda. Se sabe, gracias a investigaciones satelitales anteriores a mi visita, que las características atmosféricas de Dysomia son muy parecidas a las terrestres y sólo cuentan con muy pocas y pequeñas variaciones, lo cual ha facilitado en gran medida que estas investigaciones se lleven a cabo, pues no será necesario que utilice el traje espacial que portaba dentro de la nave, y como la gravedad no cambia mucho a la de La Tierra podré moverme con facilidad. Ahora me encuentro en una especie de desierto, que de hecho es muy parecido a los de La Tierra, pero en los cuales no se aprecia rastro de vida, ni vegetal, ni animal, mucho menos vida inteligente. A veces me pregunto por qué el gobierno terrestre decidió que viniera hasta este lugar, no es como si con la tecnología que tenemos no se pudieran enviar algún satélite para hacer estas investigaciones, como ya se ha hecho anteriormente, en lugar de un ser humano, pero sea como sea, en estos momentos tengo que realizar arduas investigaciones para lograr mi objetivo. Esto recién comienza...

 _Bueno, esto ha sido el principio, talvez no sea muy largo (como ya lo dije) pero se irá poniendo mejor, o eso espero si no es que la inspiración me abandona. Los días no irán en forma consecutiva, puede que me vaya saltando uno, dos o más días, pero se dará cuenta de lo que pasó en ese tiempo y espero que Tenten no tarde mucho en aparecer. Sin más, gracias por leer._

 _P.D: El nombre del planeta ha salido de algún lugar de mi pequeña cabeza._

 _P.D 2: Aún no hay rastros de Neji/Tenten pero ya llegará…_

 _¿Reviwes?_


	2. Tranquilidad

Día 3

Es el tercer día que paso en este desierto, tal como era de esperarse las condiciones climáticas son tal cual en los desiertos terrestres; con temperaturas extremadamente altas durante el día y demasiado bajas en las noches. Pero eso no ha presentado problema, pues, aunque no llevo puesto el traje espacial, sí estoy equipado con una especie de traje deportivo que hace que el calor corporal se mantenga estable, aunque las temperaturas exteriores sean extremas. Durante estos días no se han presentado problemas, he podido descansar adecuadamente y sigo teniendo las provisiones adecuadas para los días restantes. Si mis cálculos no me fallaron dentro de 4 días estaré saliendo de este desierto, y me encontraré con algo parecido a un bosque.

Hasta ahora me he encontrado con pequeños animales, que para mi sorpresa son demasiado parecidos a los terrestres, pocos se han acercado a mí, algunos por curiosidad y otros para atacarme, cosa que he aprovechado para poder tomar algunos ejemplares para posteriormente realizar investigaciones más profundas sobre el desarrollo de la vida en este lugar.

 _Aquí otro capítulo, sé que es pequeño, pero comprendan que por ahora la misión de Neji ha transcurrido con tranquilidad y no ha habido muchas cosas que anexar a su bitácora._

 _Sin más gracias por leer…_

 _¿Reviwes?_


	3. Peligros y misterios

_A partir de este capítulo el narrador no será Neji, sino una tercera persona omnipresente._

Día 8

Era ya el octavo día de expedición. Neji se encontraba recostado en lo alto de un árbol, el día recién comenzaba. Había pasado la noche durmiendo en ese árbol pues con los peligros que lo asechaban en ese lugar, le pareció un poco más seguro descansar allí. El día anterior había terminado con sus provisiones, y aunque ya se encontraba en un lugar donde sería más sencillo encontrar víveres tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes, pues lo último lo había comido la tarde anterior, así que muy pronto el hambre llegaría a él, y eso sería un problema. Así que, con eso en mente, comenzó a descender del árbol que le había servido de refugio, comenzó a caminar adentrándose cada vez más y más en aquel bosque.

Mientras caminaba, iba recordando cómo es que había llegado allí. En su mente se veía a él mismo caminando ya algo exhausto, su mirada perdida en la arena que durante siete días había sido lo único que lo rodeaba, llevaba caminando desde el alba, sólo se detuvo en un momento de la tarde para comer su última ración de comida. En ese momento el sol estaba por ponerse, cuando de repente ante su mirada se posó una mancha enorme color verde, que pronto reconoció como pequeñas plantitas llenas de vida. Levantó su mirada, y se encontró con el comienzo del bosque que había previsto, el contraste entre los dos ecosistemas era tan irreal que parecía sacado de un cuento, mientras una parte de ti podía estar en el bosque, la otra podía seguir permaneciendo en el desierto y así podías estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo. Entonces también cayó en cuenta de los peligros a los que podía enfrentarse, así que cautelosamente comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, y en cuanto el sol terminó por ocultarse, se subió a lo alto de un árbol para descansar y poder seguir caminando hasta el día de mañana, pues el peligro aumentaba aún más si se le ocurría seguir andando por el bosque durante la noche, así que, sin más, decidió recostarse en ese árbol y descansar, cosa que también necesitaba, si quería seguir con aquella misión.

Un ruido de entre los árboles lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, inmediatamente identificó que el sonido estaba detrás de él, así que cautelosamente fue dando la vuelta al mismo tiempo que sacaba la única arma que portaba, una lanza metálica. Todavía no terminaba de girar cuando repentinamente un puma salió de entre unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca, Neji automáticamente empezó a correr tratando de escapar de él, tenía buena condición, pero los obstáculos que se iban presentando hacían que el camino fuera más difícil de lo que debería.

Sabía que no tenía que correr, pero en el momento en que apareció el puma, fue su instinto lo que lo hizo moverse, ahora se preguntaba donde carajos había quedado su mente analítica, que siempre pensaba de manera fría y calculadora las situaciones por muy peligrosas que fueran, no por nada era llamado genio, pero momentos atrás todo se había ido a la fregada y su instinto fue el que lo hizo moverse ¿Desde cuándo actuaba por instinto? Eso no tenía sentido. Mientras seguía corriendo frente a él apareció un rio, que el consideró su única salvación, comenzó a correr aún más rápido, cuando estaba a pocos metros de internarse al rio, el puma lo alcanzó y derribo. El puma no perdió tiempo y lo acorraló con su cuerpo, Neji por más que intentaba salirse del agarre no podía, cuando vio que el animal estaba dirigiendo sus afilados colmillos directo a su cuello no hizo más que resignarse. Él sabía que la misión iba a ser peligrosa, pero tampoco esperó que fuera a durar tan poco tiempo, fuera como fuera, había llegado a su fin, y sin más sólo se preparó para sentir la inminente mordida que le iban a proporcionar, cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque…

Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro segundos, cinco, seis, siete… ¿No era ya mucho tiempo?

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso muerto caer sobre él, para su sorpresa el puma estaba inconsciente. Con dificultad salió de debajo del animal. Cuando por fin pudo examinar con más detenimiento el cuerpo inerte del puma, su desconcierto aumento ferozmente. Sus ojos se posaron en el pecho del puma, donde de una manera tan limpia y mortal, se hallaba clavada una flecha, la punta no estaba a la vista, lo único que se podía apreciar era el astil de madera que esta llevaba. Su objetivo se mostraba de manera clara, el corazón del animal.

Neji buscó el origen de esa flecha, para cuando volteó ya era demasiado tarde, pues lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una forma humanoide que se alejaba a gran velocidad del lugar. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de que el puma le había rasguñado gran parte del brazo derecho, y este estaba sangrando de manera abundante. Aprovechó que estaba cerca del rio para enjuagar sus heridas, pero cada vez que las limpiaba nuevamente volvían a empaparse de sangre. Cuando dejo de emanar sangra de sus heridas, pudo darse cuenta que estas eran aún más profundas de lo que esperaba. Fue en busca de su mochila, revolvió todas las cosas hasta que encontró las vendas que necesitaría. Con sumo cuidado fue colocándoselas para que así las heridas sanaran.

Nuevamente se acercó al rio, ahora con cantimplora en mano, pues ya que no tenía comida de momento lo más importante sería mantenerse hidratado. Decidió que de momento descansaría ahí, estaba demasiado agotado, la carrera para escapar del puma había sido verdaderamente cansada, aún más cuando tu estomago está vacío y te acabas de despertar.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, pues que mejor para despejar la mente y relajar el cuerpo que una ducha con agua fría. Se notaba que el rio tenía buena profundidad, así que de un clavado se sumergió en él.

Estuvo nadando durante varios minutos cuando decidió que era momento de salir de allí, una vez fuera comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado su mochila, grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio que a un lado de esta se hallaba una especie de plato con una variedad de frutas asombrosas. Tal parecía que ese día no tendría que concentrarse en buscar comida. Las examinó con detenimiento durante un buen rato, su sorpresa aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que esas frutas las conocía, así que las comió con toda confianza, apartando unas para comerlas más tarde.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, decidió que era hora de seguir andando por el bosque. Tomó sus cosas y se puso en marcha. Mientras caminaba a su mente llegaron los sucesos de unas horas atrás, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, aquí la única cosa clara era que Dysomia parecía ser la réplica de la tierra, pero además sabía que lo habían salvado, la interrogante era ¿Qué o Quién? Y ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía, sólo recordaba esa sombra en forma casi humana que salió corriendo por entre los arbustos, el detalle más claro que tenía era que se le notaban dos pequeños bultitos en su cabeza ¿serían sus orejas? No lo sabía, pero eso lo tendría que averiguar…

 _He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya agradado, a las pocas personas que lo hayan leído, pues con lo que los dos primeros capítulos que había dudo que se hayan motivado para seguir leyendo._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes lo lean, trataré de actualizar pronto._

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Situaciones complicadas

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí un capítulo más, espero que les agrade. En verdad me hace muy feliz que se tomen su tiempo para leer este humilde fic, y hoy quiero agradecer a Leidy RC por sus reviews y a esa personita que ha agregado mi historia a favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias no saben lo alegre que me pone saber que esta historia en verdad agrada. Sin más aquí el nuevo capítulo…_

Día 12

Neji se encontraba aún en el bosque, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar ahí. Antes sólo había estimado el tiempo que pasaría en el desierto, pero después de ello, lo demás se dejaría al azar. No entendía cómo es que esa misión, o al menos parte de ella, la hubieran dejado al azar. Se suponía que la Central Espacial Terrestre tenía que saber organizar y planear adecuadamente cada una de las misiones que se llevaban a cabo. Pero no, durante esta misión sólo le habían delimitado la duración, lo demás lo dejarían a la suerte. Y eso era algo que a él le molestaba, siempre sus misiones iban ligadas a la suerte, cosa que a él no le agradaba, pues le gustaba tener cada uno de sus movimientos calculados y controlados. No entendía si sólo le pasaba a él, o la Central era así con todos, pero a pesar de todo, nunca se opondría a realizar las misiones encomendadas, pues, aunque sus directivos no le agradaban, él disfrutaba cada uno de sus viajes, poder apreciar la inmensidad del espacio, conocer lugares que las demás personas sólo podrían conocer por medio de fotografías y documentales, y sólo las personas más acomodadas podrían visitar, claro, cuando él ya sabía todo lo relacionado a ese lugar. Esa era la principal razón de que se haya esforzado tanto para ser lo que ahora era.

Un ruido entre los arbustos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, rápidamente se puso de pie, pues momentos antes se hallaba recostado en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque. Su vista se fijó en el arbusto de dónde provenía aquel ruido, con pequeños y silenciosos pasos fue acercándose al ya mencionado arbusto. Tomó una rama no tan grande de un árbol cercano y con suma cautela fue moviendo algunas ramas que le impedían la vista, pero en uno de sus movimientos tocó con la rama al animal que se encontraba escondido, y de manera veloz una tierna ardilla salió corriendo del lugar.

Se sintió verdaderamente estúpido.

Desde el ataque del puma ante cualquier ruido que alterara su tranquilidad, él se ponía alerta, pues no quería pasar por la misma situación una vez más, ahora tenía que tomar más medidas para salvaguardar su seguridad, y no es que fuera una de esas personas que teme la muerte, no, él no, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, pues él la aceptaría cuando esta viniera, pero de momento haría todo lo posible por salir vivo de ahí, no por él, sino por la misión.

Nuevamente se acostó sobre la hierba de ese claro, estaba verdaderamente cansado, pues desde el amanecer había estado caminando sin descansar y hasta ahora que estaba a punto de ponerse el sol es que se detenía. Una vez acostado, se tomó la libertad de poder cerrar los ojos unos minutos, el sueño ya le estaba venciendo, y no podía resistirse a él.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, no fue sino hasta que sintió su brazo arder que despertó a trompicones, rápidamente buscó entre sus cosas la linterna que llevaba, sin perder el tiempo y con linterna en mano apuntó hacia su brazo para poder apreciar lo que le había sucedido, pero mientras dirigía el haz de luz a su cuerpo pudo vislumbrar a un costado de este una gran serpiente que rápidamente la identificó como una mamba negra de alrededor de unos tres metros. Sabía que esas serpientes eran altamente venenosas, por lo que inmediatamente inspeccionó su brazo pudiendo confirmar que justo como pensaba la serpiente lo había mordido. En su mochila buscó el antídoto ya que tenía que actuar rápido si es que no quería morir en medio de bosque. Pero antes de encontrarlo su vista comenzó a nublarse y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y más vueltas. Perdió el equilibrio totalmente, y sin más cayó de un golpe sordo al suelo, su vista estaba cada vez más desorbitada, pero en sus últimos momentos de lucidez pudo apreciar un cielo particularmente estrellado, y sólo unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran se posaron unos hermosos ojos chocolate frente a ellos…

 _¿Eran esos ojos humanos?_ Fue el último pensamiento de Neji.

 _¡Disculpen! Sé que nuevamente vuelve a ser muy corto, pero considero que este capítulo llegaba hasta ahí, así que no se enojen, y para compensar prometo hacer el siguiente muy largo, pero no demasiado como para aburrir ;)_

 _Gracias a todos los que leen…_

¿Reviews?


	5. Un extraterrestre cuenta

_¡Hola! El día de hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo, esta vez narrando las cosas desde la perspectiva de Tenten, que, aunque no ha aparecido de manera directa, su presencia allí es obvia, agradezco a quienes leen esta historia, y a Leidy que ha dejado sus reviews capítulo a capítulo, debo decir que tus comentarios me han dado algunas ideas ;) Pero bueno, sin más les dejo esta continuación…_

.

.

.

.

Día 14

.

El cuerpo del alienígena estaba tendido en el suelo, pronto harían dos días de inconsciencia, y no parecía que se fuera a despertar pronto. Tenten se encontraba a su lado, durante esos últimos días se había encargado de cuidarlo, no es que fuera por gusto, pues el consejo de ancianos de su tribu le había encargado esa misión, ahora tenía que estar al pendiente de ese ser, que bueno, no era tan distinto, pero que estaba segura no era de su región, ni siquiera de su planeta, pues ella había visto como bajaba de una extraña nave que se encontraba en el desierto, también había visto las extrañas cosas que ese ser cargaba dentro de una rara mochila que iba en su espalda. Ese día corrió lo más veloz que pudo hasta llegar a su asentamiento para poder explicar a el consejo la extraña escena que había observado, entonces ellos le encomendaron vigilarlo hasta comprobar si podía traer riesgos para su población. Ella trató de oponerse, pues, aunque no lo demostrara tenía miedo de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero el consejo no les dio importancia a sus objeciones, y aun en contra de sus deseos tuvo que ejercer esa orden.

Después del encuentro con el consejo tomó su arco y flechas y se dirigió a donde había visto al alienígena, que para su suerte ya había avanzado algunos kilómetros de donde lo había visto por primera vez. A partir de ese día se había encargado de vigilarlo y protegerlo, aunque lo último no había sido orden, pero por alguna razón que no entendía decidió también cuidar de él.

Los días pasaban, durante el día lo vigilaba y por las noches regresaba con el consejo a darle el informe las actividades que el alienígena realizaba. Con el tiempo la misión se había vuelto un tanto aburrida, pues lo único este que hacía era caminar, comer y dormir. O al menos había sido así hasta el ataque del puma. Ella se había cruzado con el animal momentos antes, había tratado de ahuyentarlo, no es que pudiera hablar con los animales, pero si podía entenderlos y ver las intenciones que tenían, pero este se había rehusado a alejarse y salió corriendo para atacar a la criatura a su cuidado, no tuvo más opción que salir tras ellos también.

Iba corriendo al mismo ritmo que ellos, pero cuando el puma alcanzó al alienígena y estaba a punto de morderlo, no hubo más alternativa que disparar una de las flechas que cargaba, apuntó directo al corazón del animal y este cayó inerte. Ella escapó antes de que el alienígena pudiera verla y se escondió en unos arbustos.

Posteriormente vino el ataque de la serpiente. Esa tarde mientras él descansaba ella lo vigilaba desde la rama de un árbol, todavía no era hora de retirarse, así que seguía observándolo. Pudo ver como se acercaba una pequeña ardilla al lugar, pero como no representaba peligro alguno decidió no hacer nada. Vio como el alien se levantó para investigar y dio un respingo al ver salir corriendo al pobre animalito. Ella en su interior se estaba muriendo de risa e hiso un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas que pudieran delatar su posición, en verdad que esa criatura había quedado muy alterada por el ataque anterior. El alien se quedó dormido unos minutos después de la huida de la ardilla, ella sólo observaba como él dormía plácidamente, ese sujeto en verdad que era muy particular, no sabía si todos los de su especie eran así, pero él en verdad la cautivaba, era muy alto, con una piel tan blanca que parecía irreal, tenía un cabello bastante largo y hermoso que le llegaba a la espalda, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esos peculiares ojos que portaba, tenían una tonalidad aparentemente blanca, pero de momentos se podían apreciar pequeñas tonalidades violáceas, y aunque no podía observarlos en ese momento, pues él tenía los ojos cerrados, estos no podían salir de su mente.

De repente él se paró de manera agitada, cosa que hizo que Tenten saliera de su ensimismamiento, vio como él de manera agitada buscó un objeto extraño que emitía un haz de luz un tanto potente, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta que había anochecido mientras ella se había perdido observándolo. Mientras el apuntaba la luz a un costado de su cuerpo, ella pudo apreciar una gran serpiente que se alejaba del lugar. Veía como el alienígena comenzaba a actuar de manera muy extraña mientras buscaba en su bolsa de viaje, entonces recordó que esos animales eran extremadamente venenosos. Todo lo que sucedió después fue realizado bajo instinto, sabía que no tenía que dejarse ver por él, pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir, se acercó a él rápidamente, en un instante tan fugaz sus miradas se cruzaron, y un segundo después esos ojos tan particulares se cerraron.

Comenzó a sacar el veneno de la herida succionando y luego escupiendo lo que sacaba de ella, repitió el mismo procedimiento varias veces, y después en la bolsa que llevaba sus flechas buscó una pequeña botella con un extraño líquido de color verdoso, este era un antídoto que eliminaba los restos de veneno que quedaran en el cuerpo, ella lo había desarrollado ya que constantemente vivía rodeada de peligros, así que poco a poco hiso que su paciente ingiriera esa infusión y lo recostó sobre el suelo situándolo de una manera más cómoda para él. Se alejó para buscar algunas hojas que sirvieran de compresa para la herida, sólo caminó unos cuantos metros, y una vez las encontró regresó a donde se encontraba su paciente y las colocó para proteger la mordedura de posteriores infecciones.

En cuanto terminó su trabajo, se alejó unos pasos de ahí y descansó mucho más tranquila, ya que la respiración del alien se había estabilizado y ya no corría peligro. Lo único que faltaba era que despertará.

Pasó un día y nada. Ahora se encontraban en el segundo y seguía igual.

Pero ella no iba a abandonarlo hasta que despertara, incluso si eso significaba no haber reportado las actividades de los últimos dos días, pero de eso se ocuparía después, lo importante ahora era que él despertara…

.

.

.

.

 _Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y si tienen algunas dudas pueden dejarlas en un review para que pueda aclararlas, gracias a quien se tome su tiempo para leer…_

 _._

 _._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
